


On Your Knees

by VisionaryGalaxy



Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [147]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Filthy, Light Praise Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, not very good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy
Summary: Tony giving Stephen a blow job.Reuploaded onto this account from my side one: ButterflyEye





	On Your Knees

   “You look so pretty on your knees.”

   A shiver went through Tony as he stared up Stephen, whose stormy eyes pinned him to the spot. They were in front of the fireplace in the privacy of Stephen’s bedroom, the heat making Tony sweat obscenely, but he knew that was why they were here.

   His lover was palming the bulge in his pants, watching him all the while and fucking hell Tony wanted it, wanted to wrap his lips around him and watch him fall apart. Trembling fingers ghosted through his hair and Tony pushed into it a little, trying to stay focused.

   “Beautiful when you want to suck my cock so bad. I wish we had more time.”

   Stephen slid his leg forward until it was firmly between Tony’s thighs, making him whimper as he finally got friction on his aching arousal. He was naked and the fact that he was on his knees before a fully clothed Stephen was making his head spin and fire race up his spine. It took all his will-power not to start grinding on the offered leg.

   He glanced up at Stephen, whose smile was gracious, “doing so good for me.”

   The praise made him bite his lip as another wave of arousal went though him, thick and heady, “please,” he murmured, trying and failing to keep the desperation out of his voice.

   “Please what sweetheart?”

   “Your cock, let me suck it, please.”

   Stephen’s smile was soft, and Tony felt relief go through him when Stephen’s gave him a small nod. His hands quickly pulled at his tunic with practiced ease until he could draw his hard cock out, red and nearly dripping.

   Tony wasted no time in leaning forward to take it into his mouth, suckling on the head for a moment, tongue pressing to the slit. Stephen’s hands slid into his hair, simply tugging him closer and he eagerly sunk down a few inches. He glanced up to find Stephen’s eyes closed, head thrown back, as quiet little sighs came from his mouth.

   It wasn’t enough.

   Tony took him to the root in one swift move, glad he’d learned how to work past his gag reflex in his younger years. The hands in his hair tightened harshly, as his hips began a steady deep and thrusting and all Tony had to do was be still and take it.

   His eyes fluttered closed, letting the rhythmic slide in and out of his mouth, barely far enough for him to take a breath, soothed him. Stephen’s breathing was heavier now, his moans coming easier and he couldn’t help the feeling of accomplishment that washed through him.

   “I’m gonna come,” Stephen warned.

   Tony relaxed all his muscles, letting his throat accept the hard push of Stephen’s cock, as he began to come, pulling away just enough for the salty taste to settle on his tongue. He swallowed obediently, glancing up at Stephen’s flushed, satiated expression. Tony suckled gently, watching for oversensitivity, as his lover petted his hair until finally, he pulled away with a quiet hiss.

   “Alright?” Stephen checked in with him and Tony just offered a reassuring smile, not quite ready to speak just yet. His lover smiled, before carefully lowering himself down onto his knees so they were face to face.

   Trembling fingers threaded through his hair and pulled him in to a heated open-mouth kiss. Tony moaned lowly, letting Stephen taste himself on his tongue. He was aching, incredibly hard and more then a little resigned to the fact that this was certainly all he was getting until after the meeting.

   As if reading his thoughts, Stephen pulled back, eyes filled with adoration and a glint of excitement, “we’re going to be late, best get dressed.”

   Tony just sighed, and scowled as he stood, pretending he didn’t absolutely love the shakiness in his legs or the ache in his throat. Judging by Stephen’s tight-lipped smirk, he wasn’t fooling him in the slightest.


End file.
